


Next Time

by chutzpaz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Drunk Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, well okay just a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutzpaz/pseuds/chutzpaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jon fucked Robb and one time Robb fucked him.</p><p>Response to <a href="http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14486398">(x)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

The first time, it's not planned.

Wine plays a big part. Jon's hands are clumsy and fumbling when he claws at Robb's shirt. The light is dim, hallway torches barely illuminating the forgotten corner that they are holed up in.

Robb lets Jon strip him, lets his fingers explore his body, hands running up and down his chest, ghosting over his cock. Jon's hands are slow and lazy, trailing over him and tracing patterns on his skin. Soon his mouth is on Robb, not slow and lazy now, but hungry, wanting.

Robb only manages to get Jon's breeches off, because one hand is fisted in Jon's hair, pulling him close, and he can't spare it. Jon is the one who reaches down to shove his own pants off, and finally their cocks are rutting against each other, delicious friction and delicious kissing mingling in Robb's mind and making him melt. Jon grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around, then, and Robb braces himself against the wall for support. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Robb knows that if it happens this way— with him being taken— that's the way it's probably going to happen all the time. He'll change it though. Next time. For now he's too busy enjoying himself.

Jon's is cock rubbing into his back and Robb groans in approval. He can feel the furs that Jon still wears on his upper body ticking his own bare back as Jon presses against him. It's warm and soft and so is Jon's hand when he reaches around and grabs Robb's cock.

He holds it loosely and giving it a few slow tugs. Jon's not clumsy now, though Robb can still taste alcohol in his mouth from when they kissed. Jon tightens his grip and Robb moans, leaning his head forward against the wall. Soon he feels Jon's hot breath on his neck. It's a question.

"Yes," Robb says, and Jon's mouth touches to his skin. He sucks and bites Robb's neck and Robb knows there will be marks come morning but he doesn't care. He is content to let Jon continue with his slow pace, exploring and feeling and tasting. There's no rush. And when Jon's spit-slicked finger touches him in places he's never been touched, the both of them revel in the pleasure of discovery. Exploration yields quite wonderful things, Robb thinks. He loses himself in the pleasure and though it's a while before he comes he doesn't mind at all.

Jon is still hard behind him, and when his fingers inside Robb are replaced by his cock, Robb lets it happen. Jon hasn't been vocal until that point- neither of them have, both understanding, on some sober level, that being caught would be a bad thing- but now he whispers in Robb's ear, "yes"es and "wow"s and "that's good, so good"s. Robb shudders underneath him and when Jon comes he bites Robb's neck so hard he draws blood.

"Sorry," Jon says when he's come back from his high.

"I'll get you back next time, Snow," Robb says, smiling though Jon can't see him. Next time.

*

Next time, they're on a real bed. It's frantic this time, not slow and languid like their drunken fumbling. They're both up from the high of a hunt, adrenaline coursing through their bodies, making both impatient and eager and needy. They strip themselves, getting their clothes off in record time. Jon shoves him onto the bed roughly and climbs on top of him. Their mouths meet and crash in a blaze of lust and hunger and Robb wants to devour Jon, to have him completely, and he wants Jon to devour him—

But he still protests when Jon's finger slips into him, past the first ring of muscle. Robb tenses. It feels different.

Robb pulls his mouth away from Jon's, though it takes effort. "Does it usually hurt this much?"he complains.

"Did it hurt last time?" Jon asks.

"I was drunk last time," Robb says. "But I was sore for the whole week after."

"We... we can stop if you like," Jon says hesitantly.

"No," Robb says. "Just—" he reaches to the side table and draws out a vial of oil.

"Prepared, huh, Stark?"

Robb laughs. "Yes, I am."

Jon smiles and pops open the vial. He coats his fingers generously and slips into Robb again. Jon goes slow, now, scissoring his fingers gently inside of Robb, but Robb knows he's still wound, can feel the pent-up energy in Jon's hands, knows he wants to go faster— he knows this because he does, too.

"Yes, yes, that's good," Robb moans, when Jon slips another finger inside of him.

Jon is encouraged by this, and fingers him faster, harder, pace becoming frantic once again and Robb is getting caught up in it too, unabashedly rubbing his cock against Jon's stomach, and Jon slips out to pour  oil onto his cock and he shoves in, no fanfare, no teasing, just pure, raw, fucking. Robb comes first, and Jon follows soon after, brought over the edge when Robb clenches hard in the white-hot frenzy of his orgasm.

They lay there for a while, panting and regaining their breath, finally coming down from the high they were on.

"We're going to have to clean this up," Robb says after a while. He gestures to the sticky come that's drying on both of their stomachs and on the bedsheets.

"It's your mess, Stark," Jon says.

"Yours too," Robb says.

Jon laughs. "No, _my_ mess is inside your arse."

Robb shoves him off, laughing. "Next time it'll be the other way around." He winks.

"Uh huh," Jon says, unconvinced. "Next time."

*

Robb is the one to push Jon down this time.

"Taking control, now? I like it." Jon grins as he divests himself of his clothing.

Robb grins back. "Yea," he says. He strips and gets onto the bed— on top of Jon— and before Jon can say anything Robb kisses him to shut him up.

"Mmph," Jon says, and rolls them over so he is on top.

"Mm!" Robb says, and rolls them over again, kissing more forcefully.

Jon rolls them over one more time, pushing firmly against Robb's shoulders to pin him there, and Robb finally breaks the kiss.

"We'll fall over," Robb says.

"Stop rolling, then." Jon says.

Robb pouts. "I want  to be on top."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "Alright," he says.

"That easily?" Robb is surprised. "Okay." He retrieves the vial. Jon smiles, as if encouraging him to continue, so Robb pours some of it onto his fingers.

As soon as he does Jon grabs him by his hair and pulls him in for another kiss. Robb takes control of the kiss, and it's sloppy and wet and raw and Robb loves it. He wants to claim Jon's mouth as his own. Jon fists his hair more tightly, moaning in approval and want.

Robb moves his slick fingers down, downwards further towards Jon's hole, circling it, making Jon gasp. One of Jon's hands leaves Robb's hair to grab his hand and guide it away from his hole, towards his cock. Okay, Robb thinks, okay, he can do that. He grips Jon's cock tightly and begins to pump it, and the lube makes it fast and slick and hot just like the movement of their mouths against each other. Jon arches his back and moans, deep and guttural. The noise is like a shock wave, reverberating through Robb and making his own cock stiffen.

Jon's other hand lets go of Robb's hair, now, and grabs Robb's hips. Robb twists in his grip, continuing to pump Jon's cock and continuing to claim his mouth, and he's so distracted that he barely realizes what Jon's doing until he lets go of Jon's cock— and Jon lifts him, tightening his grip on Robb's hips, bringing Robb up and lowering him onto his cock.

He goes slow and his dick is so lubed that it's easy for Robb to take it all, and he does, sinking down until Jon is completely inside him. This wasn't what he had meant by being on top, but it feels _so good_ that Robb can't bring himself to care too much, at least not when Jon is rocking his hips and hitting _something_ inside of Robb that makes him break the kiss and bite his fist just to stifle the resulting scream.

Jon, emboldened, picks Robb up again and slams him down just as he thrusts upward. Robb moans around his fist, rutting his cock against Jon's stomach, and Jon moans, too, and both of them are gasping and moaning because it's _hothothot_ and _good_ , so good, Robb is tight and Jon is powerful and there's so much sensation and stimulation that neither of them last too long, spurting at the same time, moans turning to swallowed screams and suppressed shouts.

"You feel so good," Jon pants in the aftermath. "I want to stay this way."

Robb collapses on top of him, just breathing and feeling Jon's chest rise and fall. "Me, too."

"Yeah," Jon says.

"Yeah," Robb says. "I— hey, wait. Hey." He gets up.

"What?" Jon says.

"You tricked me." he pouts. "I wanted to be on top."

Jon laughs. "You were!"

"Oh, you knew what I meant."

"Well," Jon says, smiling mischievously, "It ended up being good, right?"

Robb rolls his eyes. "Yes," he admits. "But don't do that again next time."

*

"You're joining the _Night's Watch_?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"With such... disdain."

"I am disdainful! You're better than that!"

"Yeah?" Jon spits out. "Yeah? Who are you to say that? I'm just the bastard of Winterfell, right? I've got no place here."

"Of course you do," Robb says, exasperated.

Jon shakes his head. "You say that, but you don't know what it's like. You've never been in my position."

"Then _tell me_! What's it like, huh? Is it so bad that you have to be a coward and run away to the Night's Watch?"

"Run away? _Run away?_ Fuck you!" Jon shoves Robb roughly against the wall. "I suppose you know what it is to be brave, then, sitting back in the castle,  drinking wine and pretending to rule while the real Lord Stark is away!"

"Shut up!" Robb shoves Jon right back.

"Why? Why?" Jon pushes Robb back again, making his head bang painfully into the wall behind him. He grabs Robb by the shoulders and shakes him."Why?" he repeats.

"I never asked for this! Okay? I never asked to rule!"

"But you're going to do it anyways," Jon says scornfully.

"Because I know my place. Because I—"

"Your place? Ruling?" Jon grabs Robb by the collar of his shirt and brings him close, right up to his face.  "Would the north really accept you as Lord of Winterfell if they knew your place was on your back, taking a bastard's cock up your arse?"

"Fuck you!" Robb yells, leaning forward to get out of Jon's grip, and one moment he's reaching up to push him off and the next his hands are tangled in Jon's hair and they're twisting, mouths colliding, ripping off each other's clothes and stumbling blindly onto the bed.

"No," Jon says, breaking the kiss, "Fuck _you_ , Stark, fuck you." He attacks Robb's mouth with renewed fervor, sucking and biting in a way that he's never done before that makes Robb's lips raw and red and his cock ache with need.

Jon breaks the kiss again and turns Robb over. Robb's on his hands and knees now, and Jon is right behind him, thrusting his lubed fingers into him and curling them so that Robb moans pitifully and has to brace one hand against the wall for support.

"Put it in already, Snow," Robb rasps.

"Fuck, yes," he says, voice so deep and hungry that Robb trembles. He withdraws his fingers and slams into Robb, viciously, savagely, brutally. Robb cries out and arches his back and _gods_ , his arms grow weak with the force of Jon's thrusts. He drops both of them, clutching the bedsheets instead while Jon takes him from behind. He's merciless, fucking Robb with fast and frantic thrusts, holding him by the hips so tightly that Robb knows there will be bruises.

"Faster," he moans, and Jon _growls_.

He lets go of Robb's hips, hooks his arms under Robb's armpits, and lifts him so they are level with one another.

"Yes," he says. "Gods, yes."

Jon lets go of Robb's arm, moving down to take his cock in his hand instead, and Robb stifles a moan and braces his hand against the wall again, and Jon leans over with him, mouth on his neck, and he bites, hard, leaving his mark on Robb like a wolf would.

"What would the other lords say?" Jon says. "To see you like this— claimed—"

Robb makes a choking sound, halfway between a moan and a sob, but otherwise doesn't say anything.

"What would Lord Stark say, to see his bastard— and his son, his noble, honorable son— like this." He bites Robb's neck again, in the same spot. Robb cries out, gasping back a scream and Jon's hand speeds up, jerking Robb's cock at the same brutally fast pace that he's thrusting into him and Robb can't hold back anymore. He screams as his orgasm is ripped from his body and his come splatters the wall in front of him.

"Robb," Jon says, once the both of them have recovered from the white-hot haze of their orgasms.

But Robb doesn't respond. He turns away, coldly, pulling on his clothes as fast as humanly possible, and he just wants to get _away_ , because this was a bad idea, and so, very, very, wrong.

"Robb," Jon pleads again, but Robb has already shut the door. He doesn't want to see Jon right now. He knows he can't avoid him for long. But he still dreads the next time he'll have to.

*

The next time they see each other is two days later and that's completely on accident. Robb had taken his meals separately, taken different routes to his bedroom, and made sure to avoid any place that Jon usually was found in. It's on one of his alternate routes that he's turning the corner and bumps right into Jon.

For a second they just stare at each other until apologies come tumbling out.

"I'm sorry, I really—"

"No, I am. I said some—"

"Me, too, I know, I shouldn't have—"

"It's okay, I—"

"No, no, please, I just—"

And it's so stupid, so absurd that Robb has to laugh and Jon soon joins in, and they're _howling_ with laughter over this stupid, stupid fight and when they both finally calm down Robb has tears in his eyes and he's not sure it's entirely because of the laughter.

"Jon," Robb says.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave."

Jon's eyes widen in surprise at first, and then he smiles warmly. "That was it? Was that why you were so angry?"

Robb rolls his eyes. "Of course."

Jon smiles even bigger and ducks his head, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck."Honestly I... I didn't know you'd care that much."

"What? Why?" Robb furrows his eyebrows in confusion and concern.

Jon looks hesitant. "With father gone... you'd have a whole kingdom to rule, you know? And you'd get married, eventually, and I... I'd have no place here anymore."

"You'll always have a place here," Robb says comfortingly, touching his hand to Jon's cheek. Jon looks up, smiling, and Robb presses his lips to Jon's lightly. Jon kisses him back, sweetly and tenderly, so different from their savage kisses a few days earlier.

And when he fucks Robb, it's sweet and tender, too, and Robb's orgasm isn't ripped from his body this time— rather, it's teased out of him with gentle strokes and warm kisses and soft, murmured nothings that Jon whispers in his ear.

Robb is sure, then, that Jon has no surprises left. They've fucked drunk and sober, roughly and sweetly, on beds and against walls.

Nothing, however, prepares Robb for the next time.

*

Jon blushes deeply when he asks.

"Really?" Robb says, shocked.

"Yeah," Jon says. "I want to know— I mean, because you enjoyed it so much— I want to know how it feels."

Robb lets out an incredulous laugh and shakes his head. "I'd just about given up hope, you know."

Jon grins. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes." Robb smiles.

It's different being on the giving end. Robb has a general idea, but it's a lot different in practice. He only hopes Jon doesn't see how nervous he is, because Jon already looks nervous as hell and Robb doesn't want him to lose his nerve and back out. So he makes sure to be careful and calm in his movements.

Still, when his finger enters Jon for the first time, Jon is so tight that Robb can barely work it in.

"Ow," Jon complains.

Robb frowns. "Relax," he says. "Just— let your muscles unclench. You're too tense."

Jon bites his lip and looks like he's going to protest, but he eventually manages to relax. He lets out a shuddering breath when Robb begins to move his finger.

"I'm going to add another one now," he says, slicking up the next one. Jon nods, though his eyes are closed and he looks to be concentrating very hard on not tensing up.

Robb adds the second and Jon screws up his face, breathing becoming more labored.

"Okay," Robb says. "We should stop. This isn't working."

"No!" Jon protests. "I mean. Just. I don't know what to do. How to relax."

Robb shakes his head. "Just let go. Don't think. Clear your mind."

"Help me," Jon says, so Robb kisses Jon until the both of them are so relaxed that they melt together, a pile of limbs and fingers and two hard cocks. Robb almost can't work up the energy to fuck Jon but eventually he does, and this time, his fingers slide in much easier.

He looks back to Jon in askance, because he's still not sure if he's doing it right, but Jon's eyes are closed and this time it doesn't seem to be in concentration, but in pleasure. So Robb adds another finger, and this time he curls them and Jon's eyes fly open.

"What was _that?_ " he gasps.

" _That_ was what makes it feel so good all the time," Robb says.

"Well, don't stop," Jon says, so Robb crooks his fingers again and he moans.

It's not long before Jon is open enough for Robb to oil up his cock and stick it in. Jon is so, so tight and Robb has never felt anything quite like it.

"Yes," Jon hisses, and Robb echoes the sentiment with a moan of his own.

He starts slow, in deep thrusts at a slight angle that hit Jon in the right spot and make him bite his hand to keep silent. When Jon finally moves to grip his cock and pump it, Robb goes faster, setting his speed to match Jon's own strokes. He knows how good it feels, and he _feels_ how good it feels, when Jon clenches and _gods,_ it's so good, and tight, and hot, and Jon comes first and Robb finally understands why it never took long for Jon to come after he did, because he's clenching again and Robb can't bear the pressure— it's so hot— and Jon's moaning turns to a roaring sound in his ears and he comes, hard, inside of Jon.

Jon grabs Robb by his back and clutches him and together they breathe, just lying there.

And oh, how Robb looks forward to the next time.


End file.
